Cooking Chaos
by Xanpluto
Summary: While trying to impress the other digidestineds Kari becomes a little cooking crazy.  Luckily, Tk is there to remind her to relax and have fun.  Oneshot. Takari.


_Hey everybody,_

_I don't really like oneshots but thought I'd try to get a little PR for my other story **Pick a Side**; this is chapter 8._

_I hope you enjoy..._

_And of course, like everybody else on fanfiction, I don't own digimon. Seriously, why do we have to write this disclaimer every time?_

* * *

><p>"Tai. Tai. Tai!"<p>

"It's fine, it's fine." Tai waved off his little sister. She was being was too much of a perfectionist as she ran around the kitchen like a chicken with her head chopped off. Honestly, Tai didn't see how an extra minute in the oven would ruin her cookies.

"No, it's not. Take them out now." Kari yelled as she frantically whipped some cream into soft peaks. She didn't dare stop to take the cookies out herself and mess up the chocolate mouse.

"See they're fine." Tai said as he finally pulled the cookies out and set them on the counter.

"Only because you listened to me and took them out." Kari mumbled under her breath. Tai heard and simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Tai said as he swept his eyes around the kitchen to view not only the cookies and mouse, but also the trifle, cream puffs, and lemon tart.

"Of course not." Kari said as if the idea was insulting. "This is the first time we've had everyone over to our apartment for a non-digital emergency. Plus, I've got to compete with Mimi and Sora's cooking skills."

"Ok, whatever." Tai said about to pop a cookie into his mouth.

"Tai!" Kari yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'll wait." Tai set down the cookie and had a real look of fright on his face at the monster his baby sister was becoming. Thankfully, the door bell rang and he was able to escape her wrath if only temporarily. "You're early." Tai said as he opened the door to the two sparkling blonds - literally they sparkled up the entire hallway with their glimmering hair, twinkling eyes, and bright smiles.

"Kari texted me about some vanilla." Tk said holding up a tiny bottle.

"Right," Tai said letting them inside, "she's all yours." The tone of his voice made Tk's eyebrows raise but he bravely walked towards the kitchen.

A few second later the older boys heard Kari shout, "Dammit, it took you long enough."

"What's gotten into your sister?" Matt said as he invited himself into the living room and sat down on one of the sofas.

"She's become a monster!" Tai hissed. "My baby sister has become a cooking monster."

Matt chuckled however the look Tai gave told him it wasn't a joke. "I'll pray for Tk." Tai nodded his head in agreement. "I have two questions: one, why does she even care and two, does she cook like your mother?"

Tai laughed, "No, somehow she managed to learn to cook well; we might actually have edible food in the house for a week. That is, if mom doesn't throw it out to make room in the fridge for her healthy leek smoothies."

"And the other question?" Matt said after a laugh. He was curious about Kari's behavior.

"I think she's having inferiority issues." Tai said with a shrug.

"Do tell?"

"She's jealous of Sora and Mimi. I think it's related to teenage girl hormones and their monthly spat of craziness." Tai air quoted "craziness" and rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Matt said with another laugh, "but don't let Sora hear you say that. She'll call you a chauvinistic pig and slap you silly."

Tai and Matt continued to talk while attempting to ignore the noises and shouts coming from the kitchen. However, each time another pan clanked they inwardly cringed at the lecture Tk was probably getting. Therefore, when he finally appeared and flopped onto the couch they weren't surprised to hear him sigh.

"Tough work?" Matt asked knowing the answer was yes.

"I'm exhausted," Tk answered, "she's like a...like a..."

"Monster." Tai finished for him.

Tk tried to hide a smile, "Yeah, just a bit. But, it's hard not to love her diligence."

"Love?" Matt teased and Tk's cheeks flushed red as he avoided looking at either brother.

"Is someone finally going to confess their feelings?" Tai also teased. He hated all the boys in Kari's life partly because of his overprotectiveness, but also because he'd accepted Tk was the only guy for Kari long ago.

"No, no. It's not like that." Tk waved his hands frantically.

"Sure." Both brothers said in disbelief.

"Tk!" A shout came from the kitchen, "I need your help."

"Go get her cowboy." Matt nudged Tk in the ribs. He got up and bolted away from the teasing boys before they could say anything more.

The other digidestineds arrived around seven and joined Matt and Tai in the living room while Kari and her slave, Tk, finished up in the kitchen.

"Make sure you praise her cooking." Tai warned them all.

"What was that?" Kari said as she walked towards everyone with her hands full of plates. She set them on the table and eyed her brother suspiciously.

"Nothing." Tai said guiltily.

"Right." Kari said folding her arms.

Davis was the first to reach for one of the treats and had barely swallowed before exclaiming, "Wow Kari, these are so good. You are an amazing, no a spectacular cook."

Kari switched her glare towards him and saw that Yolei elbowed him in the ribs. "Thanks Davis." She said bluntly and went back to the kitchen to grab more dishes.

"That was stupid." Mimi chided Davis.

"I was just doing what I was told." Davis didn't understand what he did wrong or why everyone was rolling their eyes at him.

"What did you guys do?" Tk said as he came from the kitchen holding plates and silverware, "Kari seems upset."

"Stupid Davis." Yolei grumbled.

"I'll go talk to her." Tai sighed and stood up. Though Kari didn't get angry often Tai knew how to deal with her.

"You better not." Tk said as he emptied his arms, "I'm pretty sure she was cursing your, I quote, "big mouth". I'll go get her; everyone should just start eating."

"Aye." Tai said sitting down in guilt.

Tk returned to the kitchen not quite sure how he was going to get Kari to relax; she was too focused on the food and not simply having fun with her friends. But, when he entered the kitchen and saw her standing with her back to him an idea popped into his head.

"I'm fine, Tk." Kari said recognizing his nearing footsteps. Her voice was mostly normal but underlined with frustration. "I don't want to talk."

"Who said anything about talking?" Tk crossed the few feet separating them while dipping his finger into some whipped cream. He then wiped the whip cream on Kari's cheek.

"Tk!" Kari said whipping around to face him.

"Yes?" He said with a cocky smile and Kari realized just how close they were. She could practically feel his breath on the top of her much shorter head.

"Nothing." Kari said but reached her hand around towards the counter and into a bowl of melted chocolate. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel left out." Kari smeared the chocolate on his face so he had four streaks going down the left side.

"Hey." Tk said and Kari bounded away from him. Tk lunged for her while also grabbing for a bag of flour. However, he managed to trip over himself causing both him, Kari, and the flour to fall to the floor in one big, white cloud. As Tk and Kari looked at each other they both instantly burst into laughs.

"What have you guys done to the kitchen?" Tai said. He and the other digidestineds had rushed to the kitchen as soon as they heard the loud bang of them falling onto the floor.

"Oh shushhhhhh." Kari said while scooping up a handful of flour from the floor and flinging it at her brother. Given it was flour it fluttered into the air hitting all of the digidestineds.

"Ahhh!" They shouted while protecting their faces.

"OMG, I'm hideous." Mimi said looking at the white all over her skin.

"Don't worry," Izzy said while escorting her out of the kitchen, "you always look pretty."

The other digidestineds snickered while following them out of the kitchen and ignored the messy kitchen for several hours while happily talking and laughing out in the living room. However, after everyone else had left Kari and Tk started to clean.

"Thanks for helping me." Kari said with a bashful smile facing away from him, "I know I was being a bit crazy before."

"It's alright, Kar. I'm used to your occasional craze." Tk said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you know it well." Kari turned to face him, "You know every part of me."

Tk raised his eyebrows in confusion about the new, soft tone she had taken. "Kari?"

"Wait, stop." Kari had placed her finger on his lips to quiet him. "We always talk, I want to try something different." Kari removed her finger and then stretched her neck so that their lips would meet. Tk only had a moment to be shocked before being completely drawn into the kiss. It was like all their pent up emotions for the last decade had suddenly been let loose: and he loved it.

But, Tk had a secret. A secret that would ruin this moment and probably ruin Kari's affections. As much as he loved it, Tk couldn't kiss Kari with a clear conscious.

"What's wrong? Is it too fast?" Kari asked frantically as Tk pulled away. He dropped his hands from her hips and took a step backwards.

"Kari, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kari asked anxiously.

"I was actually going to tell everyone tonight but I couldn't find the courage. Even Matt doesn't know."

"Tk?" Kari said getting worried at his sad tone. "You can tell me anything."

Tk paused while staring straight into her eyes and finally managed to say in a clear voice, "I'm moving."

"Where? On the other side of the city? You couldn't possibly be changing high schools. That just wouldn't be right; you can't leave us." Kari's voice was still frantic and her hands were shaking a bit. Tk grabbed them.

"No, Kari. I'm not moving across town. I'm moving to France."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review and check out <strong>Pick a Side<strong>. It'll explain what happened after Tk left. Plus, it'll give you an extra dose of Takari love.  
><em>


End file.
